


Suruga Frustration

by Featherine_Aurora



Series: Lesbian Protagonist Tales [13]
Category: Bakemonogatari
Genre: Comedy, Communication Issues, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Other, Relationship(s), Romance, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherine_Aurora/pseuds/Featherine_Aurora
Summary: Suruga Kanbaru has been feeling down in the dumps about her current path in life, particularly how her love life has been going. Seeing this, her friend Hitagi Senjougahara, has decided to help her with at least her love life, whether she likes that or not.Suruga Kanbaru has been feeling down in the dumps about her current path in life, particularly how her love life has been going. Seeing this, her wannabe uncle figure, Deishuu Kaiki, has decided to help her with at least her love life, whether she likes that or not.Suruga:- Wait, are both of those happening at the same time? But those two hate each other! Why did I let this happen? I am so screwed!A Companion Story to Sodachi Blossoming
Relationships: Araragi Karen/Kanbaru Suruga, Kanbaru Suruga & Kaiki Deishuu, Kanbaru Suruga & Oikura Sodachi (Referenced), Kanbaru Suruga & Senjougahara Hitagi
Series: Lesbian Protagonist Tales [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434820
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Suruga Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a story focused on Kanbaru for ages. Hopefully, I've not messed up her character. Anyway, this is loosely connected to my other monogatari fic and will make references to events from it at times, though I hope I'll have put enough detail here to not create issues in reading this as a standalone fic.

“Are we having this conversation again?”

Suruga noticed Senjougahara frowned as she said that. They’d been talking over a video call and Senjougahara had talked a bit about how her and Araragi had been doing. That moved on to the relationship status of Suruga. That continued to be dismal and Suruga had been letting Senjougahara know how she was feeling up to Senjougahara asking her that question just now. They’d done this a number of times before, Suruga could understand why this was probably annoying her. But she was in a bad mood, so she said “I have no idea what you mean”.

“Don’t play dumb, Kanbaru”.

“I am dumb though. No pretending needed”

Senjougahara looked annoyed. Okay, more annoyed. “I don’t like it when you say stuff like that. You’re smarter than you think. You just need to have a bit more confidence in that”.

“You really think that, Senjougahara?”.

“Yeah. So I don’t believe your act at all. That and you’re an awful liar, Kanbaru”.

“Fine. You’re right. I am an awful liar. Someone at bad as lying as me would have no reason to bother lying to someone as smart as you. So I definitely don’t know what you mean. An idiot like me doesn’t understand stuff like that”.

“You’re diverting us away from me reacting to your relationship angst by pushing us towards your angst about your competency and intelligence partly caused by your mother issues?”. Senjougahara put one of her hands again her forehead and gave an exaggerated pained groan, as though Kanbaru’s attempted deflection was like a thousand blades being stabbed into Senjoughara. _You’re really overdoing your effort to make me feel bad._

“Can’t you use your usual approach? Try to tell me about some BL book or something like that? I’d really prefer that over what you’re doing now”.

“I can’t do that, Senjougahara”.

“Why not?”.

“Because the romance plots in my porn make me feel lonely. Do you know what it’s like to look at a panel of some guy who just got cummed on and feel angry that he’s happy while you’re not?”.

“I don’t. Also, you remember our conversation about too much info?”.

“I’m bitter and miserable. Being vaguely lewd to people and seeing them overreact like this can make me feel better”. Suruga smirked. “Could you put Araragi on this call? He reacts better than you to me mentioning random porn and fetish material”.

“I’m not going to let you awaken his perversion”. 

At times, Suruga wondered how well Senjougahara really knew Araragi. Maybe comments like this were just an act? 

_I can make his brain melt with even the most basic non-het stuff. He’s not a pervert. If anything, he’s amazingly boring._

“Look, I might not have cared about you in the way you wanted, but you shouldn’t forget that I do still care about you in a different way. You’re an important friend to me. I’m bringing up that you’ve developed a habit of going on “I’m going to die alone” rambles because that habit is concerning to me. Can you let me say what I need to say?”. 

“Yeah. Sorry about that, Hitagi”. 

“No problem, Suruga. Now, rather that let you continue to mope, I have a plan. I’ve been waiting for the inevitable time when you’d throw a pity party to bring it up”. 

“Huh? What is it?”. Suruga was both intrigued and worried. Senjougahara was someone who could be both very driven and willing to do actions that others would not. Depending on the situation, this could either be a blessing or a nightmare. 

“I’ll become your wingwoman”.

Suruga was both confused and concerned. In response, Senjougahara said in an annoyed tone, “Do you think I’m incapable of meeting up to this challenge? I assure you that, after getting Araragi to where he is, even dealing with your mess of a romantic life will be easy”.

Suruga winced. _You don’t need to say it that way._

“I did, Kanbaru”.

Suruga blinked. She decided to ignore that comment and move to her objection. “How do you expect to be my _wingwoman_ when you’re still out of town? You can’t just dump your course to help out my love life”.

“I’m going to visit you soon. I have some time free and can email over any remaining course work if there’s still anything to complete at that time. I can also work on getting you a girlfriend long distance before and after my visit”.   
  
Suruga was feeling shaken by this. “That seems like an excessive amount of effort”.

“Compared to dealing with your self pity and self denigration, I’d rather do anything to help you”.

“I want to say no to your proposal, especially if you’re going to be acting like a martyr all the time”. Suruga frowned. “But you’re still going to go ahead with it it regardless of my answer, aren’t you?”.

“Yes. This is something you need me to do for you and that I need to do for myself, for the sake of my sanity”.

“Why are we friends?”.

“We might not be for much longer if you don’t rediscover the art of using your inner voice”.

 _If I was less honest, I’d imagine you might accuse me of being dishonest or of keeping secrets from you_. Suruga definitely wasn’t going to say that out loud to Senjougahara. “Sorry, sorry. So you have a plan. But you only have experience with pushing Araragi along with moving your relationship further. We’re not quite the same”.

“I do have some other experience, Kanbaru. I’ve been able to help Oikura with her relationship issues”. 

Suruga rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. By the way, thanks for pushing me into becoming effectively a volunteer sexual education teacher”.

“It’s not my fault that our country has issues with that”. 

Suruga did agree with the exasperation Senjougahara had about that.

“Why a volunteer sex ed teacher specifically?”.

“Because I feel like reminding you that I end up helping entirely out of the good of my heart. I mean, I’m still not sure Oikura even likes me and it felt really awkward. Someone should have paid me for that”. 

“You did a good job at helping her, Suruga. Plus, Araragi hasn’t forgotten how you helped Karen understand her own sexuality. 

For a moment, Suruga reflected on that talk with Karen. It had felt awkward. But it had worked and Karen seemed to have come out it feeling really happy and relieved. As for Suruga herself, she had enjoyed her time with Karen.

_I know I’m attracted to her. But the idea of dating her feels weird. It’s Araragi’s sister. It’s Senjougahara’s future sister in law, given that those two are so going to marry eventually. The idea of dating someone that close to those two fees like it would be unhealthy. Wrong, even._

Then Suruga frowned. There had been two times now where people struggling with their sexuality had been directed right to her for advice about queer stuff. This sort of situation was her nightmare. She was becoming the “person you talk to when you don’t get gay stuff”. She might be bisexual, but she was hardly an expert. Suruga had no issue with helping people, but she also had no interest in having that sort of role thrust upon her. 

Senjougahara apparently noticed Suruga’s annoyed revelation, judging from the words she then said. “It probably feels like we’re using you. But it’s just a matter of us trusting you. I trust you. The Valkyrie Sisters might be a thing of the past, but I do remember those times, I know you’re a person who can be relied on to help get to victory. That victory has just changed to helping that mess of a woman get through her hang ups and confusion about her orientation. You managed that as splendidly as anything from our Valkrie days”. She then dryly said “Plus, you can think of it this way. I have more of a reason to do my best to help you, in order to play back our debt to you. Now, I’m going now. Bye”. 

She then hung up. _Looks like her manners hadn’t improved. No, I shouldn’t be like that. She is going out of her way to help me._

Suruga slumped back from the sitting position she’d been in and closed her eyes. She wanted to just fall asleep now, sprawled out on the floor. Then she opened her eyes and got up. After Araragi had helped her sort out her mess of a room, she’d figured out a system for keeping it becoming the disaster zone it had once been. Unfortunately, she needed to put some effort into maintaining it. She also had her dinner later. Her grandmother would be annoyed with her if she had been lying around in a messy room asleep. So she moved to grudgingly clean her room.

_This is Araragi’s fault._

Huh, maybe this petty joy she was feeling now was why Oikura had her stupid friend-enemy thing with Araragi. Thinking that, Suruga spent her time cleaning blaming her senpai for this burden. Yeah, helping her do that first cleanup as the first move to living better and more responsibly had been a good thing. But having someone to yell at while actually keeping this stupid routine up did feel nice. 


End file.
